My Phoenix
by Parasmita cbhs
Summary: Dia adalah titisan burung phoenix, dia bisa mengendalikan api , dan jangan lupakan air matanya yang bisa menyembuhkan segala penyakit itu Melakukan perjalan di negeri lain menemui para tics tics yang ada di dunia ini .


_**My phoenix**_

 _ **Cast main : park chanyeol , byun baekhyun**_

 _ **Support cast : all member EXO (out too)**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Genre : fantasi , BrotherShip , Romance, BLB**_

 _ **,one shot , Power , and Other's**_

 _ **Summary : Dia adalah titisan burung phoenix, dia bisa mengendalikan api , dan jangan lupakan air matanya yang bisa menyembuhkan segala penyakit itu**_

 _ **Melakukan perjalan di negeri lain menemui para tics tics yang ada di dunia ini .**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **I Hope You're Like**_

 _ **My Story**_

 _ **Begin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dia bukan siswa terkenal seperti siswa - siswa lain , tapi dia sangat di butuhkan di saat keada'an genting , dia selalu di sudutkan di sekolahnya . terlalu di hina karena memiliki 'sesuatu yang lain' di dirinya yang jarang di miliki oleh orang lain

 _Hey kalian tidak tahu saja dia itu istimewa_

Park Chanyeol . itulah nama dari seorang namja yang memiliki 'sesuatu yang lain' di dirinya , dia pribadi yang dingin dan jarang bergaul , itu di sebabkan oleh bully – an teman teman sederajatnya yang berlebihan menganggap bahwa dirinya pembawa 'Sial' karena memiliki 'sesuatu yang lain ' itu .. Tapi itu hanya omong kosong belaka dari 'orang – orang yang iri' kepadanya . buktinya saja selama dia bersekolah di 'EXODUS High School' dia menghasilkan banyak penghargaan dari beberapa lomba yang bertaraf internasional .. seperti 'Olimpiade Fisika' , 'Lari cepat 500 M' , 'Swiming' , 'pembaca puisi terbaik' , 'pemegang bahasa inggris terlancar di sekolahnya ' dan banyak lagi penghargaan yang di dapat , dia juga pemegang peringkat terbaik satu sekolah , selalu menjadi juara kelas , dan juga selalu di manfaat kan oleh 'orang – orang yang iri ' terhadapnya , tapi sikap chanyeol yang dingin itu hanya bisa menganguk lemah saat lagi lagi di minta'in contekan .. kau tahu dia bukanya lemah dia bisa saja menghabisi dengan 'sesuatu yang lain 'semua orang yg 'iri' terhadapnya dengan sekali kedipan mata .. tapi dia terlalu takut dengan ke adaan karena .. dia bisa saja menyakiti orang lain yang tidak bersalah ,, seperti membakar 1 sekolah mungkin ?

.

.

Brugghhh

Lagi dan lagi .. chanyeol di bully .. hari ini di ruang loker kemarin di wc besok entah di mana lagi

"ehh .. bocah sial .. kenapa kau tidak member kami jawaban tadi huh .. sudah bosan hidup yah .. hahaha"

Namja yang boleh di bilang seperti Preman itu terkekeh bersama namja lainya yang hanya menonton kejadian itu dengan santai(?)

"Park Chanyeol seorang titisan burung Phoenix .. hahahah"

Namja itu tertawa lagi dan lagi tanpa berhenti .. chanyeol tampak marah sekarang lihat lah tanganya mengeluarkan sedikit percikan api .. tapi tak membuat ke tiga namja ini bungkam ..

"ya .. kau mau membakarku .. huh .. "

Namja itu sepertinya tak takut sama sekali .. kenapa karena dia tahu bahwa .. seorang chanyeol bahkan tak tega melukai se ekor nyamuk yang hinggap di kulitnya .. kalau sampai dia melalukanya itupun tak sengaja karena reflex gatal yang menyelinap di kulitnya saat nyamuk hinggap di sisi kulitnya ..

"ke .. kenapa .. kalian melakukan ini padaku .. "

Chanyeol sedikit memberanikan diri mendongak .. menatap mata 'orang orang yang iri' itu satu persatu .. chanyeol sedih karena mendapati bahwa dirinya yang dulunya selalu di banggakan sekarang malah di bully habis – habis an oleh orang yang sederajat pula .. eh namja itu terkekeh pelan

"jelas .. saja aku tak suka kau disini kau mengambil posisiku kau tahu .. ayo pergi.."

Namja namja Preman itu pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan cahnyeol yang merosot kebawah .. dia tidak menangis tentu saja dia seorang namja yang kuat dan tak mau membuang – buang air mata berharga tersebut .. dia hanya 'SYOK' ini yang membuat nya trauma dan tak mau berteman dengan siapapun sampai …#jeda sejenak

.

Pada suatu hari datanglah dia seorang namja mungil cantik dan aneh .. yang tak henti – hentinya membuat jantung chanyeol berdegup cepat 3 kali lipat dari biasanya ..dia sangat pandai bergaul dengan orang lain s, senyum ramah nan manis itu selalu terpatri di wajah berseri nya ,, dan chanyeol akhir – akhir ini sering menguntit namja cantik itu , bahkan dia tahu di mana rumah namja itu , tentu saja namja cantik bernama lengkap BYUN BAEKHYUN itu tau bahwa dia selau di ikuti , saat istirahat , saat dia belajar di perpustakaan , saat bercanda bersam kawan – kawanya , saat pulang atau pergi sekolah , bahkan saat dia hendak tidur dia selau melihat siluet hitam di depan pagarnya yang berdiri tegak dia seperti mengucapkan 'selamat malam' padanya dan pergi dengan begitu saja .. dan baekhyun akan tidur nyenyak dan terbangun di pagi hari dengan senyum cerah karena dia selau dan selalu memimpikan namja yang menjadi penguntit nya sekarang .. hari ini dia ingin berbicara pribadi bersama namja yang ia tahu namanya itu 'Park chanyeol ' oh .. jangan lupakan Baekhyun bahkan tahu kalau chanyeol adalah orang 'istimewa' dan mereka mengangapnya 'sial' disitu baekhyun tak habis pikir kenapa namja

Sema - n ,,, Ah maksudnya seistimewa chanyeol di anggap pembawa sial ..huh .. hari ini baekhyun bertekad akan bertemu denganya hari ini.. mungkin untuk mejalin hubungan yang bagus atau lebih .. kita lihat saja nanti

.

.

.

"Chanyeol – ah .." itu dia 'That Voice' yang bisa membuat jantung chanyeol berdegup kencang .. kenapa dia memangilku? .. chanyeol tetap berjalan santai tanpa menghiraukan panggilan yang sebenarnya di dengar dari tadi dengan seksama oleh chanyeol .. oh my good ,, sekarang apa dia menarik tanganku – nah jantung chanyeol mau lompat tuh dari tempatnya

"kau .. tak mendengarku huh,,?"

 _Aku mendengarmu sungguh_

"Chanyeol – ah apa kau mendengarku .. ?"

 _Iya aku selalu mendengarmu sampai aku mengenal suara mu dengan baik_

Apa – apa'an park chanyeol kita ini malah mematung saat di Tanya dan menjawab dalam batin yang tak bisa di jamah oleh manusia biasa .. eh ,, eh .. lihat baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya yang tipis itu seolah ngambek pada kekasih yang tak menghiraukanya

 _Kekasih?_

"Chanyeol – ah kau .. mengabaikanku dan aku tak suka itu .. "

Jantung chanyeol .. 'someone call the doctor now' mungkin dia akan jantungan sekarang .. dia melihat kesekeliling koridor itu dan mendapati tatapan sinis , tak suka , bahkan senyuman tipis , dari siswa dan siswi lain .. dia suka melihat senyuman tipis itu ,, tapi tak suka dengan tatapan sinis dan tak suka yang ditujukan bukan hanya padanya tapi juga untuk orang yang selama ini diam diam dia sukai

 _Sukai?_

"mian .. sebaiknya jangan dekat dekat denganku .. aku tak suka itu "

WHAT THE HELL PARK CHANYEOL .. chanyeol melangkahkan tungkainya dengan berat karena merasa bersalah telah mengatakan itu

"APA ..KAU BILANG .."

Teriak 100 oktaf baekhyun yang membuat seluruh perhatian tersita dan tertuju padanya seorang dan chanyeol seorang .. Chanyeol telah berhenti tak jauh dari baekhyun

"kau .. bahkan menjadi stalker setiap hari .."

 _Astaga dia tahu_

"kau mengikutiku kemanapun .."

 _Ya Tuhan Tolong ambil Nyawaku_

"Bahkan kau menungguku tertidur di malam hari .. dan kau seperti mengucapkan 'selamat malam' hiks "

 _Skak macth_

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya ragu dan pelan .. mata ber kacamatanya melihat dia .. tengah – menangis – dengan – memegang – dada – bagian – kirinya.. hey lihat Chanyeol kita hatinya bahkan ter iris ..melihat uri baekhyun menangis .. bukan karena dia terharu melihat baekhyun melainkan tatapan maut dari seluruh orang yang melihatnya ..

 _Dia menangis ,, dia kan seorang namja_

Dengan cepat chanyeol mengambil sapu tangan yang always stand by di saku bajunya mendekati uri baekhyun yang menangis dan memberinya sapu tangan itu #a..shiku mau #plakk..lanjut cerita

"aku .. mohon .. jangan dekati aku .. arasoo.."

Dan pergi begitu saja.. Apa yang kau lakukan chanyeol bukankah ini yang kau inginkan huh..?

 _Bodoh ..!_

.

.

.

Akhir – akhir ini chanyeol bernafas lega karena tak di bully lagi .. entah ada apa dengan 'orang – orang iri' terhadapnya itu tak masuk sekolah selama beberapa hari ini .. hari chanyeol sedang berjalan santai di koridor sekolah hendak ke perpus tapi telinga lebarnya mendengar percakapan yang cukup aneh

"eh .. kau tahu Jongin yang sering bully Chanyeol 'anak aneh' itu ."

"hu-uh .. aku tahu kenapa dia .. dia juga tak terlihat beberapa hari ini .."

"dia terkena penyakit mysterius yang tak ada obatnya .. kalaupun ada hanya untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya saja .. astaga ini kutukan dari burung Phoenix milik chanyeol "

"Bukan .. 'Dia' tak pernah mengutuk seseorang .. kalian salah jika beranggapan begitu .."

Eh .. uri chanyeol berbicara kepada mereka yang membicarakan tentang Burung Phoenix yang agung yang telah membagi kekuatan untuknya .. eh .. kedua yeoja yang berbicara tadi bungkam dan menelan ludah takut ..

"Tuan .. Tolong .. selamatkan anak saya .. tuan hiks .. selamatkan dia .. tuan "

Chanyeol terkejut karena karena wanita paruh baya ini telah bergelanyut di kakinya .. chanyeol sulit mencerna perkataan itu ikut berjongkok

"ada .. apa ahjumma "

"anak .. saya .. jongin .. selamatkan dia .. saya tahu anda memiliki kuasa itu .. tuan tolong tuan ..tolong selamat kan nyawa anak saya "

Ahjumma itu menangis tersedu – sedu sekarang chnayeol mengerti koridor sudah ramai tadi .. ini sepertinya tidak baik – batin chanyeol meracau

"baiklah .. ahjumma saya izin dulu untuk meminta dipensasi .. nanti saya akan menyusul ahjumma di depan gerbang sekolah .. ahjumma saya akan menolongnya"

Anak yang sopan dan baik .. taat pada peraturan.. sampai mau menolong namja yang sering membully nya dahulu

.

.

.

"e..eomma jongin .. tak kuat .. eomma "

Hati chanyeol sangat terkejut jongin benar benar kesakitan layaknya di cambuk dia bergeliat kesana kemari .. chanyeol yang sedari tadi terdiam di samping jongin karena syok mengeluarkan beberapa tetes air mata dan mengenai lengan jongin yang tergeletak di sampingnya

Jongin bercahaya .. dia seperti terbakar api yang tak panas dia bangkit berdiri di atas ranjang lalu seperti terhempas pelan dia tertidur kembali layaknya pangeran .. dia sangat tampan tanpa pierching sana sini yang biasanya ada di telinga , hidung lidah dia sangat tampan – pikir chanyeol menemukan sisi lain jongin saat tertidur

"ahjumma .. dia hanya tertidur efek dari air mata ini membuat nya mengantuk "

Chanyeol berdiri .. Eomma jongin syok membulatkan mata sedari tadi melihat putranya terbakar api tak panas tapi tak berlansung lama dia lalu tersenyum hangat ala seorang ibu

"nak .. makan malamlah disini sebagai ucapan terimakasih ahjumma.."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan menganguk sunggug di jarang tersenyum lebar seperti ini .. kepada orang lain selain Hyungnya di rumah ..

.

.

"eomma .. jongin tak sakit lagi .." jongin mengerutu sedari tadi saat dia bangun .. dia menemukan sosok orang yang paling tak disukainya ,, dan eommanya memperlakukan dia seperti anak kecil yang tak bisa makan sendiri

"araso .. araso .. eomma tinggal .. nak chanyeol tolong awasi jongin .. kalau dia tak makan pukul saja kepalannya "

Chanyeol lagi lagi tersenyum lebar dan beranjak dari kursi di ujung kamar ini ke samping kasur jongin dan tersenyum ramah kepada jongin ..

"jongin .. apa kau sudah baikan sekarang .. bagaimana kalau hyung barumu ini menyuapimu"

Chanyeol sedikit meledek jongin yang sedari tadi mengerucutkan bibirnya .. dia benar benar bukan jongin yang selalu membuat onar di sekolahan karena ,, sekarang ini dia terlihat seperti donsaeng yang merajuk pada hyung nya yang tak membelikan mainan baru .. chanyeol mengacak pelan rambut jongin

"apa – apa'an kau ini .."

Benar – benar anak ini dia lebih muda dari chanyeol tapi beraninya dia dengan tidak sopannya memangil chanyeol dengan sebutan kau ..

Eh ingat dia sering membully mu..

Persetan dengan semua itu chanyeol hanya ingin menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan jongin sekarang sepertinya mendapat beberapa teman itu tidak buruk

 _Kau ingat kau mengabaikan baekhyun yang dengan baik hatinya mendekatimu_

Ah .. ya .. dia teringat baekhyun pada saat – saat sepeti ini .. sepertinya dia merindukan uri baekhyun karena tak sempat melihatnya dejak tadi pagi karena harus menolong rivalnya sendiri

 _Eh tunggu merindukanya .. maksudnya merindukan baekhyun_

Sekarang chanyeol senyum – senyum sendiri .. dan jongin yang melihatnya jadi sedikit takut mungkin ..

"eh .. tadi kau meledekku .. sekarang kau senyum senyum sendiri apa .. kau gila"

Kurang ajar sekali – pikir chanyeol .. dengan sigap dia memasang evil smirk.. dia sangat jarang mengeluarkan itu .. jongin mulai gugup .. jongin juga jarang gugup seperti ini ..

"kau .. akan mati di tanganku"

Glekk

Jongin menelan ludah gugup Chanyeol mengecarkan aksinya mengelitik perut jongin hingga jongin tertawa terpingkal – pingkal sampai dia inggin menangis

.

.

.

Sore ini terlihat sangat indah .. di mata seorang byun baekhyun dia mengabadikan di ponsel pintarnya suasana sore hari in .. dia kini tengah duduk di sebuah kursi taman dekat pemukiman yang amat sepi .. tapi dia tak bisa pungkiri bahwa disini udaranya sangat sejuk dan pemandanganya sangat indah .. saat dia tengah berfoto .. mata sipitnya menangkap sesosok namja yang telah mengabaikanya kemarin bersama .. dia membulatkan matanya tak percaya ..

"J..jongin"

Baekhyun bergumam tentu saja dia terkejut bukan main selama dia bersekolah di EXODUS high school .. jongin itu selalu membuly chanyeol .. tapi sekarang dia – tersenyum – bersama chanyeol ,, sedikit bercanda layaknya saudara kandung

Mata sipitnya kini tengah beradu pandang denga mata bulat besar itu .. namja pemilik mata itu berhenti sejenak di ikuti namja di sebelahnya yang ikut berhenti sejenak tak menghiraukan situasi tatap menatap Chanyeol – Baekhyun malah menghalangi tatapan antara keduanya ..

"Ya.. Hyung .. kenapa berhenti hem.."

 _Hyung ..?_

Kini jongin memangilnya hyung karena kesepakatan tadi .. chanyeol memutuskan acara tatap menatap dan melihat jongin ..

"ah .. jonginnie - ah"

 _Wah .. wah pangilan apa itu jonginnie_

Satu sekolah akan menertawakanya saat dia masuk sekolah nanti

"aku .. bisa pulang sendiri .. pulang dan istirahatlah ,, jaga kesehatan mu baik baik .. jangan sampai aku mengeluarkan air mata berhargaku untukmu lagi"

Jongin tersenyum dan menganguk pada chanyeol .. tanpa menyadari ada orang lain di taman sana yang berjalan pelan ke arah ayunan

"aku .. ada kencan hari ini .. Hyung .. aku tidak akan pulang kerumah .. haha .. sampai jumpa"

Jongin tersenyum garing dan berlari kesana kea rah seorang namja bermata bulat yang tengah menunggunya di depan gang masuk ke pemukiman ini .. chanyeol tersenyum dan mengambil langkah pelan ke arah Baekhyun disana yang duduk di ayunan dengan nyaman entahlah dia seperti menunggu kedatangan chanyeol .. membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar kalimat …

"Namamu baekhyun kan .."

.

.

"Wah … wah lihat itu .. ini pasti karena insiden kemarin "

Eh 'orang orang yang iri' itu mencibir chanyeol dan jongin yang jalan berbarengan di koridor dengan tawa yang selalu terpatri akibat candaan garing jongin .. di ujung koridor yang sama uri baekhyun dengan namja mungil bermata bulat sedang asik berbincang tentang masalah masakan yang akan di buat untuk pesta kecil mereka dan tak sampai selang 10 detik keduanya saling menubruk karena tak memperhatikan jalan ,, para namja tinggi yang asik bercanda dan para namja mungil yang asik berbincang tentang masakan

Posisi apa ini sangat tidak elit untuk di lihat

Jongin dengan menindis tubuh namja mungil bermata bulat di bawahnya

Dan chanyeol yang di tindis oleh namja mungil bermata sipit

"Mian" ucap ke empatnya bersamaan dan saling menolong satu sama lain .. jongin yang mengulurkan tangan ke namja bermata bulat itu ,, dan chanyeol yang di ulurkan tangan oleh namja sipit itu #pening jelasinya tau nga

"chagi .. gwenchanayo .. apa ada yang sakit.."

3 namja itu bersama sama membulatkan matanya

 _Chagi ,, sayang ,, apa apa'an dia_

"kyungsoo .. wae ,, ada yang sakit"

"a..ani..gwenchana .. jonginnie…"

Eh .. nama itu hanya orang khusus yang boleh memangilnya seperti itu .. apa namja bermata bulat bernama 'Do Kyungsoo' itu adalah

"Jongin – ah d..dia yg"

"ya.. hyung dia orangnya"

Wah .. wah hebat sekali jongin kita dengan gayanya yang dulu (abal - aballan) bisa mendapatkan hati si mungil kyungsso yang lembut ini

.

.

.

Pelajaran telah di mulai kini jongin duduk di sebelah chanyeol .. membuat para teman dan gurupun terkejut di buatnya … biasanya jongin akan duduk bersama csnya dan mengacau tempat duduk chanyeol tapi pagi ini sangat nyaman tak ada keributan di buat .. wah tokoh antagonis kita telah berubah menjadi baik ..saat ini sedang berlansung ulangan harian seperti biasa .. terlihat senyap kan .. biasanya ada saja bisikan dari jongin meminta jawaban tapi sekarang tak ada sangat senyap .. bahkan jongin telah selesai mengerjakan nya sedari tadi .. demi apa .. chanyeol bahkan belum menyelesaikan soalnya semua .. apa yang terjadi ..

.

.

"Saya umumkan nilai ulangan untuk hari ini "

Para siswa mulai gugup dan sedikit berisik

"yang paling terakhir kim bumyoon dengan nilai 5 ,, apa yang kau pelajari selama ini yoon " guru itu mulai mengomel

Dan terus melanjutkan hingga lima besar dia terhenti

"baiklah yang kelima cho namyon dengan nilai 85 , ke empat do kyungsoo dengan nilai 90 , ketiga byun baekhyun dengan nilai 95 ,dan ini rekor baru.. kedua kim jongin dengan nilai 98 dan chanyeol 100 "

Hening ,, sangat hening

"selamat jongin "

Guru itu tersenyum ramah pada jongin lalu keluar karena bel istirahat telah berbunyi

.

.

"wah .. my donsaeng .. dapat nilai tertinggi ke -2 chukae jonginnie .. traktir makan ramen yah"

Wah .. wah chanyeol sangat antusias karena jongin mendapat nilai itu .. entahlah dia merasa bahagia itu saja

"mana bisa begitu hyung .."

Semua siswa di kelas menatap kearah jongin dan chanyeol .. mereka sedikit bingung dengan kalimat yang di katakan jongin tadi

"hyung? .. dia kakakmu jongin huh .."

Tanya namja sewot di sebrang sana jongin mengeluarkan evil smirknya dan itu sangat mengerikan karena di selingi dengan tatapan datar milik jongin

"ya.. kenapa .. dia hyung ku .. kalian tak senang .. ah .. untung saja tuhan masih memberiku kesempatan hidup .. jadi aku bisa meminta maaf pada hyung ku ini .. aku terlalu membuatnya tersiksa selama di sini .. aku membalas dengan ini .. menjadikan dia sahabat dan saudaraku .. apa kalian tahu bahwa semua anggapan 'sial' tentang hyung ku ini telah menyelamatkan hidupku ,, apa kalian tahu huh "

Jongin berdiri lalu keluar setelah mengatakan perihal tadi di ikuti kyungsoo yang juga ikut keluar mungkin untuk menenangkan jongin sedangkan chanyeol terpaku melihat kepergian jongin setelah peryataan tadi

"Chanyeol - ah"

Suara itu bisa membuat chanyeol sedikit tenang sekarang .. Baekhyun mengelus pundak chanyeol pelan

"itu .. adalah kalimat yang dia pendam selama ini .."

Baekhyun berucap lagi kini duduk di samping chanyeol mengengam tangan chanyeol saling menautkan jari satu sama lain .. membagi semua rasa campur aduk milik chanyeol

"chanyeol .. sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu sedari tadi"

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun dalam mata sipit itu terlihat layu wajahnya sedikit pucat bibirnya sedikit kering

"Hyung .. kau sakit"

Tanya chanyeol mengabaikan apa yang baru di katakan baekhyun tadi … baekhyun sedikit terkejut meraba wajahnya sendiri

"aku tak sakit .. wajahku memang pucat chanyeol .."

Chanyeol menganguk … kelas telah sepi meninggalkan mereka berdua .. entahlah setelah jongin menyatakan kalimat tadi .. semua siswa keluar satu persatu dengan sendirinya meningaalkan mereka berdua

"chanyeol – ah .. aku menyukaimu"

Cup …

Apa ini chanyeol tak bisa mencerna dengan baik .. apa yang terjadi .. kenapa bibirnya terasa basah .. kenapa baekhyun begitu dekat dengannya .. nafasnya tersa memburu .. sedikit lumatan kecil dari baekhyun membuat chanyeol sadar bahwa mereka sedang ber – ciuman .. di kelas .. eh di kelas .. chanyeol mendorong tubuh baekhyun pelan

"H..hyung .. apa yang kau lakukan"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis kini wajahnya tak pucat lagi .. eh .. apa .. tak pucat apa akiibat ciuman dengan seorang titisan phoenix bisa membuat baekhyun segar kembali ..

"aku .. menyukaimu .. chanyeol ah .. apa kau tak dengar huh .."

Tanya baekhyun .. chanyeol masih tak bisa mencerna peryataan itu dengan baik ..

Saat chanyeol hendak bertanya lagi semua siswa masuk karena bel masuk berbunyi dan jadilah chanyeol yang tak serius mengikuti pelajaran akibat kejadian tadi

.

.

.

Ke ' esokan harinya

"hah …."

Entah berapa kali sudah chanyeol menghelas nafasnya.. jongin yang berda di sampingnya merasa sedikt tergangu .. dia pun menoleh ke samping dan mendapati saudara angkatnya itu .. melamun ..

"Hyung .. Waegeuraeyo .. eoh ..?"

Tanya jongin .. namun jongin tak mendengarnya .. karena geram di abaikan dia pun mengoyang – goyangkan badan chanyeol .. membuat chanyeol tersentak .. dan lansung menoleh kearah jongin

"Ah .. kenapa jongin"

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa chanyeol menyakan itu .. jongin sekarang yang menghela nafas

"Hyung .. kau kenapa .. eoh .. sampai melamun begitu menjengkelkan tau ..?"

Jongin menyilangkan tanganya di depan dadanya .. chanyeol tersenyum .. dia begini karena kejadian kemarin dan hari ini sang pelaku yang melakukan kejadian kemarin tidak masuk sekolah membuat chanyeol gelisah atau

 _Merindukanya_

"jongin – ah .. aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu hal deganmu"

Ujar chanyeol .. jongin menghadapkan tubuhnya ke chanyeol siap mendengarkan cerita chanyeol .. chanyeol menghela nafas sekali dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi kemarin pada nya ..jongin terkadang terkekeh mendengar cerita chanyeol .. saat chanyeol menceritakanya dengan mata membulat .. dan chanyeol akan memukul kepala jongin dengan buku di atas mejanya ..

"ehm .. ini masalah sulit .. Hyung .."

Jongin berlagak seperti seorang berpengalaman .. menaruh jari telunjuk di dagunya dan mengetuk ngetuk nya ..

"apa .. lagi .. yang melakukan ini semua tidak masuk .."

Jongin melihat kebangku kosong di samping kyungsoo yang tengah asik membaca buku

"Hyung .. sebaiknya kita tunggu sampai besok"

Ucap jongin bangkit dan menuju banku kyungsoo ..

"baiklah tunggu sampai besok ,," gumam chanyeol

.

.

ke ' esokan harinya tak kunjung .. orang yang di tunggu datang .. dan jongin hanya menyarakan .. Tunggu saja besok

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

Seminggu terlewat .. tak ada kabar tentangnya dia menghilang bagai di telan bumi .. apa yang terjadi padanya huh .. tak bisa di biarkan .. chanyeol bertekad sepulang sekolah akan berkunjung kerumah Baekhyun

.

.

Ini sudah ke'sepuluh kalinya dia menekan bel rumah baekhyun tapi tak kunjung ada yang membuka pintu .. chanyeol menyerah dia pun duduk di teras rumah baekhyun .. melihat sekelilingnya .. sangat hijau dan asri .. pemandangan yang sangat bagus halaman depan rumah baekhyun ini ..

Puk

Ada seseorang yang menepuk bahu chanyeol .. chanyeol yang terkejut lansung memegang tangan orang itu dan mem bantingnya .. eh apa yang chanyeol lakukan sekarang .. orang tak di kenal itu meringis sakit ..

.

.

"mianhae .. "

"gwenchanayo .. "

Orang tak di kenal itu duduk di samping chanyeol setelah .. chanyeol membatunya bangun tadi

"ah .. aku luhan .. apa yang kau lakukan disini"

"aku .. kesini mencari baekhyun .. namaku chanyeol"

Orang bernama luhan itu membulatkan matanya dan lansung memegang pundak chanyeol .. chanyeol sedikit bingung melihat namja cantik itu mulai mengeluarkan air matanya ..

"K..kau chanyeol .. benar kau chanyeol "

Tanya orang itu … chanyeol menganguk ragu .. orang itu meghela nafas sedikit lega .. tapi air matanya tetap mengalir cukup deras .. namun tanpa isakan ..

"dia .. sakit ..bukan sakit yang bisa di tangani oleh dokter .. ini memang keturunan dari keluarga kami "

Penjelasan luhan yang kurang mendetailmembuat chanyeol sedikit bingung ..

"aku tahu kau adalah anak api .. titisan burung abadi phoenix .. kan ,,?"

Luhan mengelap air matanya .. chanyeol menganguk ,,

"dia akan .. akan mendapatkan bagianya .. kau tahu apa maksudku "

Chanyeol berfikir keras dan satu bohlam muncul namun lansung menjadi tanda seru

"Tidak .. mungkin dia "

Luhan menganguk mantap .. mata rusanya menatap mata bulat milik chanyeol ..

"tolong berikan air matamu .. aku mohon"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya .. kenapa harus air matanya .. chanyeol melihat luhan dengan tatapan penuh Tanya luhan yang mengerti segera member penjelasannya

"air .. matamu bisa .. membatunya agar bisa cepat mendapatkan bagianya .. kau tahu betapa tersiksanya dia saat mendapatkan kan bagian yang salah "

"sekarang di mana dia"

Luhan membulatkan matanya tak percaya .. chanyeol menjadi sensitive mendengar kata

 _Betapa Tersiksa Dia_

"Dimana dia .."

.

.

.

"Dia .. mengambang di lautan sekarang .. karena itu dia basah kuyup"

Chanyeol benar benar tak percaya baekhyun orang yang menyatakan bahwa dia menyukai chanyeol basah seluruh badan ..seperti penjelasan luhan sang kakak tadi dia tengah mengambang di lautan ..

"aku tinggal .."

Luhan keluar kamar khusus baekhyun .. di bawah rumah baekhyun terdapat ruang rahasia milik keluarga Byun .. setelah luhan pergi … chanyeol mendekati baekhyun dan duduk di samping ranjang itu .. tak terlalu basah … tak seperti badan baekhyun

"Baekkie "

Lirih chanyeol mengengam tangan baekhyun yang penuh dengan tempelan – tempelan entah itu apa .. chanyeol pun tak mengerti .. dia kecup punggung tangan baekhyun lama .. lalu dia menatap menatap wajah nan pucat itu lamat – lamat .. chanyeol sedikit teriris saat melihat bibir pucat baekhyun

"seharusnya .. aku menyadarinya waktu itu"

Lirih chanyeol .. dia mengecup kening baekhyun ,, kedua mata ,, kedua pipi ,, hidung ,, dan dengan penuh keberanian mengecup bibir tipis nan pucat milik baekhyun

Dan entah apa yang terjadi semua terasa begitu basah … dia tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik .. matanya terbuka lebar dan mendapatkan siluet hitam di atasnya dia terus mengais ,, dan mengais .. saat sampai di permukaan dia baru manyadari dia tengah berda di laut tanpa batas .. dan menemukan baekhyun disana terambang dengan memejamkan matanya .. untunglah chanyeol jago berenang dengan cepat dia meraih badan baekhyun dan suasana berubah menjadi sejuk dan wangi.. baju keduanya kering .. tetap dalam posisi berdekapan baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan ,, mendapati dirinya di dekap seseorang dia sedikit melenguh meminta lepas .. tapi orang itu tak rela begitu saja tetap mendekap baekhyun

"kau .. bersamaku tenanglah ,, aku akan menyelamatkanmu "

Ucap orang itu .. suara itu baekhyun sangat menghafalnya .. deep husky milik chanyeol .. berarti sekarang dia di dekap oleh

"Chanyeol .."

Bagaimana bisa .. dia tanpa sadar atau memang di sengaja .. merengkuh leher chanyeol erat – erat dengan sedikit berjinjit .. sampai ada orang lain berdehem .. barulah keduanya melepaskan pelukan itu dan mencari asal suara itu .. terlihat seorang namja tersenyum padanya lesung pipi yang sangat dalam itu membuatnya tampan sekaligus cantik .. keduanya melihat sekeliling tempat yang sangat indah dengan banyak pepohona dan beberapa binatang

"kalian .. menyasar .. kenapa kalian disini "

Ucap orang itu .. membuat tanda Tanya besar di kepala mereka

 _Nyasar .. kesasar .. lebih lembutnya tersesat_

Orang itu mendekat kepasangan yang baru bertemu itu dan melihatpergelangan tangan baekhyun terdapat lambang di situ

"matahari .. masih jauh sekali dari sini ..kau pasti adiknya luhan "

ucap namja itu membuat baekhyun mengeryit heran tapi tak terlalu di hiraukan dia malah melihat sekelilingnya. Namja berlesung pipit itu lalu melihat pergelangan tangan chanyeol dan sama terdapat lambang juga disitu

"wah .. wah kita kedatang Phoenix disini .. kau kenapa berada disini .. huh "

Tanya namja itu chanyeol mengaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal tanda bahwa dia tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh namja itu

"ah .. kau tak mengerti yah .. kau baru datang sekarang sejak .. phoenix .. hinggap di nenekmu lalu di tubuh ibumu lalu ke kau .. berpa lama yah kira kira seratus tahun lalu .."

Chanyeol membulatkan mata .. baekhyun .. dia tengah asyik bermain dengan kelinci putih sedari tadi ..

"baiklah sebagai informasi saja .. tadi kalian habis dari air kan .. maaf suho ,, belum kembali dari bumi"

Eh .. dari BUMI jadi mereka di mana sekarang .. baekhyun uang mendengar itu lansung kembali ke samping chanyeol dan mendengar dengan sesama setiap perkataan namja itu

"Ah .. aku lupa .. kalian ada di EXO"

Mereka mulai memudar .. namja berlesung pipit itu menyadari mereka akan ketempat lain jadi dia dengan cepat berkata

"kalian berada di Tempatku sekarang Healing Vitakinetics . selanjutnya kalian akan ke cyrokinetics .. namaku Lay .. sampaikan salamku pada xiumin .. senang bertemu dengan kalian para TICS baru .. sampai jumpa "

Dan mereka berdua berpindah tempat lagi kali ini dingin sangat dingin .. baekhyun lansung memeluk chanyeol ..

"dingin"

Ucapnya manja ..

 _apa manja_ ?

chanyeol tertegun .. melihat tingkah baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat kekanak – kanakan tersebut

"Hey .. apa yang kalian lakukan disini"

Tanya orang yang kebetulan lewat tak jauh dari tempat itu dia seorang namja cukup cantik dengan pipi tembem dia terlihat sangat CUTE

"apa .. kau xiumin .. kami dari healing vitakinetics .. lay salam padamu"

Namja itu menganguk mengerti ..

"YA .. baiklah waktu kita tak lama disini .. kalian berada di cryokinetic .. tentu saja untuk mencari informasi itu sebabnya kalian .. di tempatkan di lain – lain tempat untuk belajar terutama kau Phoenix .. kenapa baru datang setelah 100 tahun dasar bodoh .. dan kau luhan donsaeng .. kenapa memeluk Phoenix seperti itu ..baiklah selanjutnya kalian akan ke temapt si panda tao .. sampai jumpa "

Lagi dan lagi di tempat lain kini terlihat seperti di sebuah bioskop banyak adegan adegan tentang orang - orang termasuk tentang mereka yang sedang di dalam kelas ..

"wah .. sudah sampai yah .. anyoeng Tao inmida Huang zi tao .. hanya singkat waktu makin mepet ..sekarang kalian lagi di time control , selanjutnya ke tempat luhan – ge .. dada muach ,, salam cinta buat kris – ge nanti yah Phoenix dan .. Baekhyun .. luhan – ge banyak cerita tentangmu"

Baekhyun mau muntah perutnya terasa mual karena terasa berputar ketika mereka berpindah tempat ..

"gwenchanayo ,,"

Tanya chanyeol pada baekhyun baekhyun menganguk lemah ..

"apa kau lelah .. huh … ? "

Chanyeol bertanya lagi kini dengan mengusap peluh di kening dan pelipis baekhyun .. baekhyun menganguk .. chanyeol mengecup kening baekhyun lama

"ini .. akan berakhir bertahanlah araso .."

Baekhyun .. menganguk lagi tanda mengerti .. kini mereka berada di tempat gelap namun bercahaya pada mereka berdua dan suara mereka akan bergema

"sudah .. cukup mesra – mesranya memalukan sekali bahkan di kelas pun kalian telah berciuman"

Suara familiar itu menyeruak masuk ketelinga keduanya ..

"Luhan - Hyung"

Pekik keduanya bersamaan luhan tersenyum manis pada keduanya

"tanpa basa basi lagi . kalian di telekinetics / telepati .. chanyeol ikut kesini karena dengan beraninya menciumu saat kau dalam proses ingin berpindah tempat .. awas kau chanyeol .. saat aku mengetahi itu aku lansung kesini .. kau tahu posisi chanyeol sangat tidak mengenakan di bumi .. kurasa kau harus ke dokter setelah ini .. hm … kalian melakukan perjalan singkat .. karena chanyeol turut ikut .. stelah ini kalian ke tempat my namja chingu Aerokinetics.. bay "

Dan lagi mereka berpijak di tempat lain .. kini mereka terhuyung ke belakang terkena angin kencang

"Adik ipar sudah datang . singkat seperti biasa .. aku sehun .. beranginkan disini tenang saja hanya sebentar kok .. ini hanya sesi pengenalan kalian pada pemilik Tics-Tics .. selanjutnya ke tempat ..si Terrrakinetics .. sampai jumpa .. phoenix lama tak berjumpa yah .. kau semakin tinggi saja .. "

Dan kali ini mereka berpijak di sebuah kota yang berantakan sangat berantakan suasana disini sedikit menyeramkan .. baekhyun Mengenggam tangan chanyeol erat

"Baekhyun .. kau kah itu"

Sekali lagi suara familiar menyeruak masuk kedalam telinga keduanya dam di dapati teman mereka Do Kyungsoo Tengah Duduk di sisi batu yang terbelah dua

"apa yang kau lakukan disini .. ? apa kau juga seorang Tics ,,"

Tanya baekhyun penasaran dan mata sipitnya membulat tat kala kyungsoo menganguk mantap

"aku seorang pengendali bumi .. baekhyun .. dan waktu sangat singkat di berikan kepadaku jadi .. kalian selanjutnya akan ke "

Tak sempat menjelaskan mereka telah berpindah tempat lagi .. benar benar singkat waktu yang di berikan kepada kyungsoo .. kini di sebuah ruang gelap lagi seperti tempat luhan

Shet..

Tiba tiba saja ada orang yang melakukan transport ke kedepan baekyeol

"Hyung .. Hyung .. Aku seorang Tics . ternyata kepintaranku titisan dari ini ah .. hyung aku lansung di pangil ke EXO saat tahu kau ikut serta di dalamya .. entah apa yang akan guru bilang pada kita saat sekolah nanti .. oh ya hyung bagaimana kau sudah bertemu para tics lainya wah mereka keren kan hyung my cute kyungsoo juga kan kan kan .. huh .. hah "

Kim jongin yang ternyata adalah tics Teleportacion .. mengais udara sebanyak banyaknya karena dia bicara tanpa jeda dan ,, sejak kapan jongin jadi secerewet ini benar benar menyusahkan .. dengan penjelasan jongin ,, chanyeol sudah cukup paham .. baekhyun pun begitu

"jadi .. jongin selanjutnya kami kemana ?"

Tanya chanyeol karena mengigat di tempat Tics – Tics lain waktu sangat singkat

"kenapa .. terburu aku di berikan waktu yang lama kok .. aku saja baru kesini ..huh .. dan kau setelah ini akan berkunjung ketempat saudara sedarah denganmu bukan berarti kandung .. hanya saja kalian memiliki ke samaan bisa mengendalikan api .. kalian sudah dekat kok tingal melewati 1,2,4 ,, 4 tics lagi .. hwaiting baekhyun – hyung ,, kau akan menjadi tics juga ,, bay "

Berapi sangat berapi sekarang panas tak bisa tertahan di kulit mereka .. naga berada di mana – mana menyemburkan api kemana – mana kecuali arah mereka

"ah .. saudaraku ,, kau datang ..bagaimana panas bukan,, disini tak cukup lama karena suasana aku pun ingin segera pulang ke bumi ..aku kris .. "

Chanyeol lansung teringat di Tempat seorang sebelum Luhan – Hyung Tadi orang itu menitip salam .. pada orang bernama kris

"ah .. yah salam cinta dari huang zi tao"

Kris tersenyum sangat berwibawa senyumnya itu ..

"baiklah dengar baik – baik phoenix dan kau adik luhan .. ini penting saat sampai pada tics mu chanyeol .. disana akan sebuah pintu bercahaya cari itu dan masuk .. ingat yah ,, masuk"

Pindah lagi .. kini baekhyun benar benar lelah dia kini sudah terjatuh dalam dekapan chanyeol.. dia diam sedari tadi karena menahan agar dia tidak terjatuh seperti ini ..

"gwenchanyo .."

Chanyeol mengelus punggung baekhyun pelan ..baekhyun menganguk lemah di dekapan chanyeol .. chanyeol jadi ingat sesuatu saat baekhyun terlihat pucat dia

"baekhyun bolehkah aku menciummu"

Baekhyun menganguk tanpa sadar ..dan tanpa basa basi chanyeol mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka dan bertemulah kedua bibir itu saling ,, bertautan dalam suasana Guntur seperti membagi kelelahan satu sama lain ,, tanpa di sadari chanyeol menangis dalam tautan itu .. air matanya bercampur dengan saliva mereka .. baekhyun lansung merengkuh leher chanyeol menekan tengkuk chanyeol memperdalam ciuman stelah di rasa mendapatkan kekuatan penuh dari air mata chanyeol yang tak sengaja terhisap olehnya .. pasokan udara telah habis mereka melepaskan tautan mereka meningalkan benang saliva tipis di antara keduanya ..

"sudah lebih baik .."

Tanya chanyeol .. tersenyum pada baekhyun .. baekhyun menganguk mengiyakan pertanyaan chanyeol di tambah senyum manisnya

"perjalanan di persingkat ,, selanjutnya menuju tempatmu , aku chen , bay"

Ini sangat singkat setelah kyungsoo apa karena mereka berciuman tadi .. ah iya itu memakan waktu banyak ,, huh..

Berapi lagi .. baekhyun merengku tangan chanyeol dan memeluknya ..

"jangan takut .. arasso kita tak dapat informasi lebih tadi … jadi seperti yang di katakan kris tadi ..pintu bercahaya .. "

Mereka berdua mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling tempat ini .. disini cukup luas dan tak begitu panas karena .. burubg phoenix sedang tertidur semua ..

"Itu .. dia"

Pintu itu di temukan tanpa cahaya .. tak seperti yang di katakan kris tadi dan tertutup rapat tanpa lubang kunci .. apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang

"ini .. semua salahku .. tak seharusnya .. aku tadi menerima permintaanmu .."

Baekhyun menunduk lemah chanyeol mengangkat dagu baekhyun menatap mata bulan sabit itu dengan seksama

"tak .. ada yang salah di sini baekhyun kita hanya perlu berfikir untuk membuka pintu ini .. baekhyun .. dengar ini pintu terakhir tanpa hilang sekejap ,, "

Baekhyun menganguk tanda mengerti .. mereka mencoba berkeliling mencari informasi .. setiap mereka melewati seekor burung Phoenix ,, burung itu akan mengepakan sayap dan mengeluarkan api dari kepakan sayap dan setetes air mata entah apa maksudnya itu

.

.

.

Mereka menyerah kini mereka berdua duduk di depan pintu itu dengan posisi baekhyun berbaring di atas paha chanyeol .. mereka berdua mencoba mencerna lama sekali ..sampai

"ah .. tentu saja .. itu kode"

"apa .. chanyeol .." baekhyun bangkit dan menatap bingung chanyeol

"air mata , dan api"

Mereka melakukan itu chanyeol dengan susah mengeluarkan api yang jarang di gunakan lewat tanganya .. setelah api di tanganya menyala dia meneteskan air mata sangat susah karena dia tidak sedang bersedih .. satu tetes bercampur menjadi api yang cukup besar

"baekhyun mundur "

Perintah chanyeol baekhyun pun mundur chanyeol mengarah apinya ke daun pintu itu dan terbakar .. pintu itu terbakar dan terbuka keluar cahaya yang sangat membutakan mata

Chanyeol Memudar entah kenapa ..

"C.. chanyeol .. chanyeol "

"sepertinya cukup sampai disini .. baekhyun aku akan menunggumu .. baekkie aku mencintaimu ,, berjuanglah"

Chanyeol hilang .. baekhyun masih terpaku melihat ke arah tempat di mana chanyeol menghilang kalimat yang di katakan chanyeol terus mengiang di telinganya

 _baekkie aku mencintaimu ,, berjuanglah_

"dia mencintaiku .."

Baekhyun bersemu merah dapatnya dan dengan cepat berlari ke pintu itu

.

.

Kini di ruang khusus baekhyun berada berdiri ke - 11 tics menunggu ke bangkitan tics yang baekhyun miliki ..

Chanyeol sudah sadar sedari tadi .. dia malu bukan main karena saat bangun bibirnya masih menempel di bibir milik baekhyun dan di saksikan oleh ke sebelas Tics .. yang hanya tersenyum konyol ke chanyeol terutama jongin yang lansung merangkul chanyeol yang ling lung dan berkata .. Ini Baru Hyungku .. sangat memalukan .. tapi itu tak penting yang penting sekarang tics milik baekhyun

Sekarang badan baekhyun mulai bercahanya sangat menyilaukan mata sampai semua harus mengangkat tangan untuk menutupi mata mereka … terkecuali ,, chen ,, yang memang sedarah kekuatan dengan baekhyun..

ZHETHHHHH

Cahaya kilat laku hilang

"C..Chanyeol .."

Apa – apa'an baekhyun ini bukan Hyungnya yang di cari malah Chanyeol

"Ne .. aku disini "

Chanyeol mengengam tangan baekhyun erat .. baekhyun lansung memeluk chanyeol erat membuat semua orang protes

"Hyung .. di sini Baekkie" – luhan

"kalian buat iri saja .. Kris – ge tao Mau " – Tao

"Wah .. Manisnya" – SuLay

"Pabonom" – Kai

Dan senyuman tulus dari sehun , ChenMin , Kyungsoo ,dan Kris

"kau benar mencintaiku" baekhyun berbisik di telinga chanyeol

Chanyeol hanya menganguk .. tanpa melepas dekapan satu sama lain

.

.

.

 _End ?_

 _ **Epilogue**_

 _Beberapa bulan kemudian_

Kini .. suasana _EXODUS High School_ tengah ramai membicarakan ..8 anak baru , dan sebuah genk baru Bernama _Exotics_ terdiri dari 12 namja tampan dan cantik .. 8 anggotanya adalah anak baru ,, dan ke 4 anggotanya adalah siswa lama di sini

"Bagaimana .. kalau kita lakukan double date"

"kau gila jongin .. kekanakan sekali kau ini"

"apa .. salahnya Kris - Hyung"

Gelak tawa dari _Exotics_ membuat para siswa yang sedang berada di dekat mereka meleleh .. karena terlena oleh ketampana mereka

"kalau .. aku .. ingin kencan individu saja apa kalian tidak malu di lihat orang .. kalau ke'enam pasangan tengah melakukan kencan bersama .. apalagi sejak exotics terkenal disekolah karena dance dan suara para membernya .. kau tahu aku seperti di ikuti terus kemana - mana " minseok selaku yang paling tertua memberi saran karena fakta

"kami Akan tunangan"

Kini semua mata tertuju pada pasangan BaekYeol

"Kalian masih Sekolah Baekhyun Chanyeol .."

Protes semuanya pada Pasangan Baekyeol

"Kami Hanya Tunangan"

Mereka berdua berlalu dengan bertautan tangan .. para member hanya menghela nafas dan mengomel dalam hati ..

"Saranghae My Phoenix" bisik baekhyun pelan dengan senyum chanyeol hanya tersenyum ..

.

.

 _ **The End**_

 _ **Note :**_

 _Bagaimana ? Bagus Kah ? Jelek Yah ?_

 _Shiku tahu pasti itu tak buatan yang sudah mahir membuat fanfict_

 _Tapi .. tapi .. ini semua asli imaginasi milik Shiku yang amatir ini .. idenya itu keluar pas tengah malam ..niatnya mau ngerjain tugas .. eh malah ke inget fanfict ini .. yah jadilah ini .._

 _Tapi .. shiku mohon .. Reviewnya dari chingudeul yang udah baca .. biarpun fanfict nya biasa aja tapi kan ini fanfic juga kan kan kan # senyum ala chanyeol_

 _Review itu berguna untuk kemajuan fanfict Shiku yang lainya_

 _Ok Itu saja .. Kalau ada Yang mau di tanyakan silahkan saja .._

 _Not bashing_

 _GAMSHAMIDA ..#bungkuk badan_

 _Baekyeol couple_

 _ **We are one EXO**_


End file.
